1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to group owner selection with crossing requests.
2. Background
WLAN devices can discover each other and share data traffic without the instance of a traditional access point. As part of the discovery, one of the devices should be a group owner. To determine the group owner between two devices, the two devices participate in group owner negotiation. The two devices may at around the same time send a group owner negotiation request. A mechanism is needed to determine how to handle such crossing group owner negotiation requests.